


Recall

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is not supposed to have any memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing project as part of the podfIDIC challenge. There will be three more parts, added as chapters, with a compilation at the end. I have no idea what the text of the future seeds are like, so it'll be a fun part of the challenge to work them in to one cohesive fanwork! 
> 
> There are two versions of this: a static version and a blank space version. I personally prefer the static version, as that was how I initially conceived the project, but the blank space version is available for those who cannot or prefer not to listen to static. There are some minor differences between the two, but they are pretty much the same otherwise.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for putting together this challenge, for klb's support and encouragement and somnolentblue for uploading the work to the podfidic file hosting site (hosted in turn by paraka)!

This Is the Beginning

Static Version (01:54):

Blank Space Version (01:39):

Download (right click save as): [[Static Version]](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/podfidic/vassalady/%5bCaptain%20America%5d%20This%20Is%20the%20Beginning%20%5bStatic%20Version%5d.mp3) (2.8MB ) | [[Blank Space Version]](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/podfidic/vassalady/%5bCaptain%20America%5d%20This%20Is%20the%20Beginning%20%5bBlank%20Space%20Version%5d.mp3) (2.4MB)


End file.
